


When You Weren't Here

by orphan_account



Series: When You Weren't Here [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Assassin Keith (Voltron), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Men Crying, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sadstuck, Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron)'s Missing Year, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Goodbye" was all Keith heard from Shiro the last time he saw him. Things have changed since Shiro was prounced 'dead'...And one of those changes were Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Goodness. Not another! XD
> 
> Enjoy it while you can!

_"Goodbye, Keith...I love you."_

_"Love you too, Takashi!"_

 

Keith smiled as he looked at the picture of Shiro. Shiro looked so happy in the picture. Keith swiped on his phone to the next picture. There was Shiro eating cotton candy with Keith. Keith still smiled. He swiped to a video. He played it. Shiro was busy tackling Keith to the green grass with kisses. Keith blinked. 

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. Keith was smiling but his smile slowly faded away. The tears splatted right on his phone. Keith closed his eyes and screamed of frustration. He dropped his phone and put his hands in his messy mullet. His phone cracked and turned off. 

He fell to the floor on his knees. Keith opened his eyes and looked at the mirror he had. He looked like shit. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Keith wiped his tears. " _Keith,"_ Shiro would say if he caught Keith crying,  _"Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. The world is just fine and so will you."_ Keith shaked his head. Nothing was fine. Everything was worse! Shiro has now disappeared out of Keith's life...forever.

Keith tried to smile, thinking that Shiro was still alive. But he wasn't. Keith couldn't smile. He was more upset. "Why?" Keith whispered, "Why did you have to die?" 

Keith hopelessly fell on the floor, looking at the ceiling of the shack. There was no use that Shiro was alive. So much has changed now...

And here is how it all started.


End file.
